


We're Still Here

by PlushieLordLexi



Series: The Faith in Flight Ficlet Collection [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Technically post-canon for my original universe but whatever, Written around digital art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: After everything is said and done, Tori still struggles. Fortunately, Jeb is right by her side. Part of the ficlet collection for my main original universe, The Faith in Flight. Also written to correspond with a picture I drew, which is also included here.





	

"Is everything okay?"

Tori looked over to Jeb when he asked the question, forcing herself to smile. He had been shaken by everything that happened to them just as much as she had, and burdening him with how she felt when he was able to keep smiling just felt... wrong.

"Just fine. What, do I have something on my face?" It was followed by a laugh, as forced and fake as her smile, and she knew she wasn't fooling Jeb the moment his expression fell.

"Tori, please don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

She bit down on her lip, still hesitant to say anything to him. Still, she knew that tone of his all too well -- the concerned tone of voice that meant that Jeb wasn't going to let this drop, no matter how much she wanted him to, because he wanted to help her.

"...it still fucks me up, you know?" The admission was quiet, and her glance shifted away from him as she made it. "I thought that maybe, after the bastard was gone forever, I'd finally have some kind of peace when I slept... but I don't. He's there. He's always there!"

Her words made Jeb frown even more, and he approached her slowly. Carefully, as to not make her mind go to other places, to other people who had hurt both of them so deeply. Once he was close enough, he gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Me too."

"Eh?" Tori looked down at him in shock.

"I... I still dream about him, too. About all the awful things he put everyone through. About how I almost lost you because of him. It's really scary..."

Oh no. Tori frowned, already regretting opening her mouth at all. The last thing she had wanted was to make Jeb sad by talking about her stupid feelings--

"But it's okay," he continues, smiling up at her. "Because we can work on getting past that together, can't we? I'm here for you, Tori. I've always been here."

She had to wonder how someone like her got so lucky, to be blessed with someone like him. She smiled back at him, soft and vulnerable but also so grateful.

"...I know. Thank you, Jeb. I love you."

"I love you too, Tori. So, so much."


End file.
